spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Clammy Chips
Clammy Chips 'is the thirty-seventh episode of Leader Plankton!, and the twenty-second episode of Season 2. The previous is The Moon's War and the next is Quag Is Growing Up. Characters *Leader Plankton *Timmy the Twina *Timmy *Sadie *Nancy *SpongeBob SquarePants (''SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show; debut) Location Bikini Bottom *Bucket of Evil Plot Leader Plankton gets addicted to Mr. Clams' Tasty Sea Chips and starts eating way too much of them. He soon begins a habit of just sitting in front of the TV all day and eating chips. Story The people of Bikini Bottom were relaxing and enjoying their time without Leader Plankton. Meanwhile, in Bucket of Evil, Timmy the Twina was trapped in a cell. “Hmm…Mr. Clam’s Tasty Sea Chips? Yum!” exclaimed Leader Plankton as he ripped open the package and started filling his mouth with chips. He then turned on the TV onto On Demand, which gave him a list of all the Absorbent Days episodes. “What?! How come it doesn’t give me all the episodes?! All it gives me are the episodes up to ‘Breaking and Softening’! I mean really! I can’t be-Oh, right. The series is on hiatus,” complained Leader Plankton as he clicked another button revealing him the episodes of Sworn to Secrecy. "What?! Only four episodes?! I can’t believe it! Oh, wait the series just started,” complained Leader Plankton and he pressed another button revealing all the episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants: The Reality Show. “Ooh! My favorite show! Now, let’s watch my favorite episode, ‘Let the Games Begin!’” said Leader Plankton as he clicked yet another button and ‘Let The Games Begin’ started playing. “I just love how evil SpongeBob acts!,” shouted Leader Plankton. '''1 week later... Leader Plankton was as fat as a hog and was STILL eating Mr. Clam’s Tasty Sea Chips. Timmy had been forced to lick on the sand for crumbs because he had nothing else to eat in that little cell of his. Leader Plankton kept getting fatter and fatter, so fat that he crushed the bars of Timmy’s cell. Timmy quickly escaped and was eager to get out of here especially when Leader Plankton was in that condition. Leader Plankton than got so big he crushed the toilet spraying out Sadie. “Thank goodness that’s over!” exclaimed Sadie. Timmy gasped. Leader Plankton was his normal size! So, Timmy grabbed Sadie and ate her thinking she was Leader Plankton. But then Timmy noticed something. Leader Plankton was still there. Timmy rushed for the door. Oh no! It wouldn’t budge! Meanwhile, outside the building Nancy and her son, Timmy was standing outside. “Mommy, why does that building look like it’s gonna explode?” asked Timmy. “I have no idea. Now, let’s go,” said Nancy and the two walked off. Timmy was panicking. Leader Plankton was getting huge. He then got so fat that he bursted out Bucket of Evil destroying the building. Timmy the Twina stared for a second and then proceeded running away. Trivia *This is the first episode to take place entirely in one location. Category:Leader Plankton! Category:Leader Plankton! Episodes Category:Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis's Episodes Category:The Terrible Travis Category:2013